Returning the Favor
by unknownsound
Summary: Lately Shouto feels like Midoriya's been doing all the work. Luckily, he has a plan to fix that. One-shot sequel to "A Change for the Better"


The halls in UA's Hero Studies wing were buzzing with students on their lunch break. They rushed here and there, chatting happily with friends about summer plans, heedless to the fact that the door of the unused art room, usually wide open, was now locked shut. They also didn't notice that the doorknob had been frozen in place from the other side.

Todoroki had discovered this room when he first came to UA, the secondary art room used only occasionally. No one ever had cause to come in, which made it perfect for getting some alone time. Or for not being alone, as was often the case since he'd started secretly dating Midoriya.

Even all these months later it still felt odd to think that he, of all people, had a boyfriend. Oh well. It hardly mattered whether it was boy or girl, especially when that someone was as cute and strong as Deku. Come to think of it, most things didn't matter when it came to Deku, particularly when he rolled his tongue like that.

Midoriya had his head nestled snugly in Todoroki's lap, dick halfway down his throat. Shouto's pubes tickled his nose as he sucked and swallowed around the girthy erection before sliding it back out, giving the head a few quick pecks once it was back out in the increasingly-chilly air.

"Deku… Jesus, I'm about to cum…" Shouto panted, leaning against a spare desk and burying his hand in Deku's hair. He could never get over how fluffy it was, how the curls wrapped themselves around his fingers. Midoriya responded by popping the head back into his mouth, then quickly slurping it back and forth across his tongue, humming all the while. He sucked along the length of it, swallowing whenever the buildup of saliva and precum threatened to overflow and drip down his chin.

Todoroki never lasted long when Midoriya did this. He managed a few more garbled syllables before finally releasing all over Deku's mouth. ...As well as the wall and ceiling behind them.

"...Hey, Deku," Todoroki started, staring absently at the chunk of ice he'd just melted off the wall. Shortly after they became lovers, Todoroki realized that he had problems controlling his quirk during times of heightened emotion - during sex, this meant ejaculating more than semen whenever he experienced orgasm, especially whenever Deku was involved.

They still never owned up to that time the boy's bathroom caught on fire.

"Yeah, Shouto-kun?" Deku looked over, snapping another one.

"Do you..ever resent me? About our sex life, I mean."

"What?!" Midoriya flinched and accidentally punched through the ice and into the wall. "Why would I? You haven't done anything!"

"Well, yeah. That's the problem…"

Being with Izuku was heaven so far, but still presented some unexpected challenges. More specifically, Deku had gotten over his shyness surprisingly fast and had been performing oral for a while now; Todoroki, meanwhile, was still squicked out and uncertain. He absolutely wanted to please Midoriya as much as he pleased him, to make him feel just as good, but at the moment he was still stuck on handjobs and mutual masturbation. He couldn't help but feel bothered seeing Deku on his knees, knowing that he couldn't do the same.

He'd never actually confided these fears with his partner, but Deku could get the gist.

"Shouto-kun, I'm just happy being with you, even when we aren't, uh, _intimate_. You don't have to do anything special for me. I'm fine with us just the way we are. Honest!"

That's what he said, but Todoroki still didn't feel much better. He continued to brood over this emotional disquiet for the rest of the day, and well into the evening.

"Well," he finally sighed. "I guess it's time."

Between missions and training it took a few days, but most of the class finally had a night off. Shouto sent Izuku a message to meet him in their usual meeting spot - his room, because Sero and Satou were heavy sleepers - at almost midnight. Everyone should be asleep by then, and if Aizawa was going to pull one of his infamous "late night drills", he'd do it beforehand.

Todoroki didn't want anything to get in the way of what he had planned.

The tower bell rang. The whole dorm was dead silent - then, a gentle knock at the door. Todoroki took a deep breath before getting up. Show time.

Izuku stood in the darkened hallway, smiling sheepishly. "You ready?"

"Much as I'll ever be," he shrugged, eyeing the pillow Izuku carried in his arms. "You know you can just leave that in your room - it'll be hard to explain if you get caught with it."

"Oh! Well," Midoriya blushed, gripping it tighter, "You seemed pretty down on yourself the other day, s-so I thought that m-maybe we could...spend the whole night together?"

Even though they'd been sneaking to each other's rooms since the beginning, they'd never spent more than a few hours there, coming late at night and leaving in the wee hours of the morning to avoid detection.

Shouto grabbed his boyfriend and buried his face in his neck to hide his smile. Suddenly he was a lot less uncertain about going through with his idea. "You're going to get caught like that, idiot."

"Yeah, probably."

"Well, while we're flirting with danger, I guess I should just go ahead and mention why I wanted you to come over. I, uh, wanted to try something different. With you. If you want. ...But I need you to trust me a bit, okay?"

"Shouto-kun of course I trust you! But, uh, what are we doing?"

Todoroki figured he could tell him...or he could just kiss him instead. Somehow that was less embarrassing.

Midoriya quickly leaned in, readily accepting the sweet softness of boyfriend's lips and tongue against his. In no time, Todoroki had him flat on the bed, burning hot and semi-hard. Midoriya expected him to follow, but Shouto instead sidled up behind him, gripping his waist and planting firm kisses all along his neck.

"Let me know if you hate it, okay?" he breathed into Deku's ear, slipping his thin fingers beneath the rim of his shorts. They traveled along the contours of his stomach and strong legs until they could feel his growing member, teasing it through the fabric of his undershorts. Shouto's other hand reached for the bottle of lube he kept on his nightstand for tonight.

Coating his fingers with as much as they could hold, he came back and began massaging the rim of Midoriya's ass. The other boy gasped, jerking his hips violently. In a flash, he had his face shoved into his pillow, biting it like an animal.

"What's wrong?" Todoroki purred, knowing damn well what was wrong. Fingering was the fastest way he'd found to drive Izuku crazy.

"_Hnn-_! Shouto-kun **please**..! We-we're gonna be too loud…"

"Then it's a good thing you brought a pillow, isn't it?"

Shouto licked Midoriya's ear as he slipped his fingers in. He felt the other boy spring up under his fingers, bucking his hips while trying to smother his whimpers. He shivered, feeling Izuku's insides sucking at his fingers greedily. They were both going to finish before he did anything at this rate!

Shouto gently guided Izuku onto his stomach, fingers still working at his hole, exploring deeper and more energetically than either of them dared before. Unconsciously, Midoriya spread his legs, positioning himself to take more of Todoroki. He wanted him deeper, filling him up, until they were ready to melt into each other.

He was about to get his wish.

After a few minutes, Izuku's walls began to yield more easily when he pressed his fingers into them. Even his entrance began to slacke, until the other felt he could easily slip another finger in. Todorki didn't need any preparation of his own, however - as usual, he'd been hard since the moment he tasted Deku against his lips. If he'd learned anything over the past few months, it's that was weak to kissing.

Shouto removed his fingers from his lover and pulled down his shorts before doing the same to Deku. When he gripped the shorter boy's waist, he noticed his ears and neck began to flush redder. Apparently Izuku finally grasped what Shouto had meant by "something new".

"Uh, Deku? You okay?" For a moment, he didn't move. But Izuku finally nodded his head. "Okay…. But let me know if you hate it, I guess."

He started by taking his length and gently rubbing the head against Izuku's entrance, causing him to twitch and whimper. So far so good.

Todoroki pushed the head past his rim, gasping at the feeling of Deku's insides swallowing around him, and rocked his hips forward. He hadn't been prepared for how _hot_ being inside Deku would be - just relentless, delicious heat slowing into him as Izuku's smooth, wet walls pressed down on his dick. His body wasn't just accepting Shouto's touch, it was eagerly sucking him down harder.

"Nn, **GOD** Deku. You feel amazing….!" he gasped, rocking his hips to push himself in deeper. "How is it for you?"

No response. It looked like he was too busy trying to suck air through his pillow, his whole body flushed and sweating.

"Uh, Izuku? Are you in pain? I'm gonna stop if you don't talk soon." At this, he shook his head frantically and released his now-ripped pillow from his clamped jaws.

"_Don't…_.._fucking…_.._dare_!" Deku gasped, teary eyes focused intensely on his partner. He could hardly talk, but he meant it.

"Wow. You almost never curse - you must be feeling really good," Todoroki chuckled, just a little bit proud of himself. He wanted to tease his green puppy more, bending forward to bite him on the nape of his neck. He wanted to make Izuku really come apart.

"Are you really that afraid of making noise?" Izuku nodded. "Then I have an idea."

Todoroki released Deku from his embrace. He pulled out and, grabbing him by the shoulders, spun Midoriya around on the bed. Now Shouto could stare as much as he wanted, soaking in his lover's tear-stained face and dreamy expression. Izuku tried to protest, but Todoroki slammed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"There," he smiled, licking his lips. "Now I can watch you getting off and keep you quiet."

"Are you sure…?" Deku panted, looking up at Shouto shyly. With that husky, pleasure-soaked voice and those big, green eyes…. Fuck.

"_Positive_." Todoroki slammed himself back into Izuku, covering his mouth again just in time to suppress a loud yelp. The time for gentleness was over. Not when Shouto could see the effect he was having on Deku, hear his voice moaning his name into his mouth, taste the heat between them.

Self-control was no longer an option.

He pumped his hips into Deku's warmth wildly, feeling his release building. Izuku held on desperately, gripping Todoroki's hair and shoulders while trying to take him deeper, feel his burning arousal probe and tease him to the limit. He opened his legs wider, screamed as loud as he dared….but it wasn't enough. Izuku's own weeping cock twitched and throbbed helplessly, his insides begging for release.

Deku broke the kiss, placing his lips right up to Todoroki's ear.

"Sh- _ah_! Shouto-kun… Please, I- _ah_! _AH_, fuck! Let me _**cum**_!"

Todoroki meant to hold off. He really did. This whole night was for Midoriya, after all. But that telltale tingling in his groin had already been building when Deku thought loudly begging for his release was a good idea.

All too quickly he lost control, his orgasm crashing down on them like a wave. He was falling to pieces, shaking and growling, feeling something deep inside flowing into Midoriya's insides, mixing them together. He wanted to at least get a peek at Deku's face as he came inside of him for the first time, but everything blissfully faded…

"Everybody stand back!"

"All students over there! Make way for the fire department!"

It was nearly 1 am in the morning as all of class 1-A stood and watched their dorm burn. In the very back, away from everyone else, Deku and Todoroki stood silent and pale.

Turned out, at least some of that "flowing" feeling as he orgasmed were flames. They both came to a few seconds later, just in time to watch the curtains and wall become completely engulfed. The two barely had time to get dressed in blind panic before the fire alarm went off, let alone put it out. Todoroki didn't think it was a good time to mention that they hadn't even been **trying** to keep quiet towards the end.

"Has everyone given their statements?!" Midnight waved at the front of the group. "The building has been searched and cleared. If your room has been cordoned off, it means it's too damaged to be safe. Find someone to double-up with for tonight. If you see something suspicious, report it immediately! We can't rule out the work of villains just yet!"

Deku put his head in his hands and groaned.

"I'm sorry…" Shouto murmured, just low enough for the other to not overhear. "I just wanted to make you feel as good as you make me, so I tried to be all romantic and crap and just screwed everything up. _Royally_."

"No… It's not your fault. I know you were just trying to make me happy. And, well, THAT makes me happy. So happy I don't know what to do..."

"I know what we _aren't_ going to do again," he frowned, watching the fire engines pull out of the compound. "At least not until I can figure out how to keep my stupid quirk quiet."

Just when they thought they couldn't feel more scared and humiliated, each felt a pair of bony fingers grip them sternly on the shoulder.

"You know...fraternization between students on campus is extremely against the rules," Aizawa muttered behind them. Todoroki tried to act calm while Izuku just went white as a ghost.

"H-how did you-"

"Sero isn't as light a sleeper as you think. And Aoyama couldn't find you in your room when the alarms went off, Deku. I haven't said anything so far because I loathe drama, but if **this** ever happens again," he pointed to the scorched building, "I might have to change my stance on that. Understand?"

"Y-yes…."

"Good. Now get inside. Oh and Todoroki? Show up in my room after school tomorrow. Apparently someone's going to have to teach you _emotional_ _control_."


End file.
